freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Deshima Station
The Shikoku system was originally a gateway for almost all of the traffic originating from Liberty and the Independent Worlds. Entry requirements for the New Tokyo system were initially very strict, and as a result, Shikoku became home to a large band of itinerant foreigners. Deshima Station was constructed in 350 AS to house this population, and despite the significant relaxation of New Tokyo system entry requirements, it still serves as a way station. Over the years Deshima has been substantially improved through the addition of a Synth Foods biodome, the construction of additional living space, and a partnership with Kishiro to manufacture Consumer Goods. The Bounty Hunters Guild also recently opened an office here as the large numbers of foreigners in the system includes a significant criminal element. Infocard *LOCATION: Shikoku system *OWNER: Bounty Hunters Guild *CLASS: Akebono *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 7K Shield Types for Sale *Adv. Rampart *Sconce *Adv. Sconce *Palisade Guns *Brave Mk I *Brave Mk II *Buckshot *Gunslinger Mk I *Gunslinger Mk II *Reaver Mk I *Reaver Mk II *Warrior Mk I *Warrior Mk II *Winchester Mk I *Winchester Mk II Turrets *Brave Turret *Gunslinger Turret Mk I *Gunslinger Turret Mk II *Buckshot Turret *Reaver Turret *Warrior Turret *Winchester Turret Missiles *Stalker Missile *Slingshot Missile *Sweeper Missile *Catapult Missile Cruise Disruptor/Torpedo Launchers *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Droppers *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News SHIKOKU CRIME WAVE HITS WORKERS: JUNYO -- Many of Junyo's workers are threatening to leave the planetside seafood farms if something is not done about the ever increasing crime rates in Shikoku. The system is infamous for its prison and the foreigners' base at Deshima. A large percentage of the employees who work on Junyo are forced to live at Deshima because of the housing costs on the Junyo platforms and the lack of alternatives to the Bounty Hunter-owned base. "I don't like being worried every time my transport enters the Trade Lanes," quoted one fish farmer about his commute. TWO DEAD AFTER ROCKET GOES ASTRAY: DESHIMA -- Liberty native Bounty Hunter Bill Parker will stand trial for manslaughter and criminal negligence next week for the slaying of two unarmed civilians aboard Deshima Station. According to reports Parker killed two and wounded three more when he fired a small high explosive-tipped rocket at a fleeing criminal. The rocket went wide and instead of striking the intended target, veered into an open doorway and exploded. If Parker is convicted, he will serve ten years aboard Fuchu. Rumors "We send Food produced at this base to the New Tokyo system where it can be enjoyed in the heart of the Kusari Shogunate. Too bad those Farmers Alliance pirates keep attacking our convoys. That just means higher prices for the children of Kusari." - Mark Hamilton, Synth Foods "I know our buddies in Freeport 6 need Commodities from this base. I'm glad that Kishiro makes the run. If Zoners had to do it, then there'd be a lot more of us getting all corpsed up." - Lance Harper, Zoners "Ames, our base in Kepler, gets almost all of its supplies from Deshima. Aside from the basics, we also get Engine Components here. We are pretty close by, really." - Lance Harper, Zoners Category:Bases Category:Kusari Systems